Chameleon (Dark Souls III)
Chameleon is a sorcery in Dark Souls III. Availability Can be obtained in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley by any of the following sources: *Dropped by the Old Woman of Londor in the Church of Yorshka. If following Anri's questline, an additional statue will appear at the back-left corner of the church, among many others. Hitting it will reveal it to be a pilgrim concealed by using this same spell. *Found on the Old Woman of Londor's dead body in the Darkmoon Tomb behind an illusory wall, just before arriving to Anor Londo. Requires the player to proceed though Anri's questline for the body to appear. Effect Transforms the caster into an inconspicuous object that blends with the environment. While transformed, the caster can change equipment and switch weapons without breaking camouflage, though attacking,, getting attacked, using items, interacting with the world or gesturing will cause the transformation to end. Movement is reduced to walking speed, and dropping off a ledge of any height will break the illusion. Chameleon can transform the caster into the following objects: Cemetery of Ash and Untended Graves *Large tombstone *Small headstone High Wall of Lothric and Consumed King's Garden *Barrel *Candle-holding praying statue (lit candle) *Headless Lothric Knight armor (from the Winged Knight courtyard onward) Undead Settlement *Cage Spider *Tree-headed corpse *Covered pot Road of Sacrifices *Box crate *Circular short crucifix *Chained three-pronged crucifix Farron Keep *Box crate *Circular short crucifix *Rotting Ghru crucifix Cathedral of the Deep Cathedral exterior: *Box crate *Large tombstone *Short urn ornament Cathedral interior: *Chair *Stooping hollow statue *Mourning woman statue Catacombs of Carthus *Bone-filled small urn *Bone-filled tall urn *Covered powder barrel Smouldering Lake *Demon Statue on pedestal *Covered powder barrel Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *Small stooping priest statue *Silver Knight Straight Sword-holding squire statue Anor Londo *Sword-holding Silver Knight statue Irithyll Dungeon and Profaned Capital *Tall-backed chair *Aristocrat's Mask Lothric Castle *Ornate wooden chair *Unlit candelabrum *Wooden box Grand Archives Archives exterior: *Crown-wearing gargoyle Archives interior: *Armillary sphere *Wooden lectern Archdragon Peak *Broken pillar *Short Nameless King statue *Path of the Dragon male pseudo-dragon statue Kiln of the First Flame *Flame-scorched pillar *Large tombstone Painted World of Ariandel Snowfield, Rope Bridge Cave, Snowy Mountain Pass: *Birch Woman *Medium-height tree Corvian Settlement: *Destroyed woman statue *Medium white tombstone *Wooden box Ariandel Chapel: *Short stepladder *Wooden box *Wooden chair Depths of the Painting: *Snow-covered rock The Dreg Heap Upper Dreg Heap: *Headless Lothric Knight armor *Londor Pilgrim *Wooden crate Earthen Peak: *Large stone block *Londor Pilgrim *Wooden crate The Ringed City Mausoleum Lookout: *Hollow mausoleum tombstone *Small covered pot *Sword of Avowal statue Upper Ringed City, Shared Grave, Church of Filianore: *Spear-wielding Ringed Knight statue *Small covered pot *Sword of Avowal statue Ringed city swamp: *Dark crystal growth *Humanity Phantom (only within the swamp itself) *Small covered pot *Spear-wielding Ringed Knight statue *Sword of Avowal statue Pygmy's Throne: Use Single player Chameleon's usefulness varies depending on the situation. It can be used to avoid enemies that patrol large areas, as the player cannot be detected if they stay still. However, they must make sure to only move while out of sight of any and all enemies. However, Chameleon is practically useless against enemies that stay in one spot, as any way to sneak by them would likely still work without the help of Chameleon. Online gameplay Chameleon is equally situational in PvP. Some players will be completely ignorant of Chameleon, which can be used to ambush, or simply hide from, other players. However, more experienced players may notice that something is off if they, for example, notice excess boxes in a pile, or an object that isn't moving like it should. Additionally, even a player that has detected a Chameleon will not be able to tell what the hidden player has equipped, or if they swap to new gear mid-transformation. Swapping to a weapon with a higher damage-per-hit may thus be done to give the hidden player an edge at the start of a fight. See also *Young White Branch Category:Dark Souls III: Sorceries